Consign to Oblivion
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: El concepto del tiempo es algo que será lo primero que se desvanece, es como tratar de encontrar algo que se oculta de nuestra propia percepción. No hay nada que se mantenga con el tiempo que llama y rechaza lo que alguna vez fue, será y es.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

**Aviso Importante: **Este fic participa dentro del Reto Tematico de Febrero "Slytherin" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"

* * *

**CONSIGN TO OBLIVION**

Muchas historias se han contado sobre la casa de Salazar Slytherin, algunos creen saber la verdad de aquello que sucedió hace miles de años, pero muy pocos o más bien nadie tiene conocimiento de aquél mago que fue uno de los mejores de su tiempo.

Aquél que llevó la Legeremancia como un arte y, sin pensarlo, un arte oscura de la magia.

Es una historia que solo se cuenta en leyendas, que muchos creen que solo los magos oscuros comprenden; sin embargo, es una de las cuatro casas del prestigiado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería que le ha dado vida a lo largo de los siglos.

Una casa enarbolada con colores esmeralda y plateado, temida por unos y odiada por muchos a lo largo de su historia, pero quién pueda entender los alcances que llevaron a Salazar Slytherin a tomar las decisiones que tomó, podrá entender el odio entre las demás casas de las cuales otros fundadores fueron parte y al mismo tiempo amigos.

La historia de la que hablo se remonta al siglo XV una época oscura dentro del mundo no mágico y que alcanzó al mundo mágico. Esto nos permitirá entender como dos grandes amigos se convirtieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en enemigos y desde entonces, ninguno de los alumnos que son seleccionados a esas casas pueden llevarse bien.

En pleno siglo XV, las tradiciones y costumbres mágicas estaban influenciadas por las creencias de los celtas, al menos en el territorio de la antigua Britania, y no se encontraban en contra de los adelantos tecnológicos de los no magos de tiempos modernos, incluso los fenómenos se relacionaban con la magia, nació un mago de piel clara y ojos grises al que pusieron por nombre Salazar, descendiente de la familia Slytherin.

El nombre de Salazar significa _sauce viejo_, lo que le daba al muchacho una apariencia dura, temerosa pero que lo convirtió en un excelente mago de la época. Aunado a su nombre, su apellido Slytherin, significaba astucia, ambición, ingenio, algo que le agregó una apariencia aterradora a su presencia.

Salazar nacido en un pueblo pequeño ubicado cerca de un pantano, desde niño estuvo en relación directa con las serpientes, por lo que tuvo que desarrollar alguna forma de supervivencia para que no dañara la aldea cercana en la que vivía.

Estudioso como era, Salazar se dejó guiar por su ascendencia mágica y tras aprender durante algunos meses la lengua parsel, logró dominarla a la perfección, siendo uno de los primeros magos de ese siglo en hacerlo.

En aquellos tiempos, la lengua parsel conocida como _la lengua de las serpientes_, creaba inquietud entre los no hablantes del idioma, por su extraño sonido similar a silbidos suaves y susurros. Desde ese entonces, a la edad de quince años, se le conoció a Salazar como el _amigo de las serpientes_, pues gracias a él, su aldea natal no era atacada por las serpientes provenientes del pantano cercano.

La familia Slytherin, pequeña en número de miembros, tenía la tradición de enseñar la magia a sus descendientes en sus casas, al igual que muchas otras familias mágicas pues no había algún colegio como lo es Hogwarts en nuestros tiempos, para mandar a los muchachos a estudiar.

Durante algún tiempo, la magia se catalogaba como una ciencia conocida como _arte magicae_, pero eran artes prohibidas sobre todo dentro del mundo no mágico.

Salazar, sabedor de esta situación, escondió lo más que pudo sus estudios sobre magia, aunque en ocasiones, se reunía con conocidos alquimistas para aumentar sus conocimientos sobre la magia.

Admiraba a los primeros magos como Merlín y Morgana que eran reconocidos por el pueblo y eran una leyenda para los magos medievales, y quería llegar a ser tan buen mago como lo eran ellos.

En una de las visitas a uno de sus maestros, Salazar escuchó noticias sobre la cacería de brujas que se estaba realizando por los muggles y aquella extraña hermandad a la que llamaban _Iglesia_.

Salazar con sorpresa inusitada al escuchar el relato de su maestro, se dirigió a su casa y trató de advertir a su familia sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en los pueblos cercanos.

El tiempo apremiaba, Salazar dejó de acudir con su maestro y se dedicó a esconder a su familia de aquella cacería. Sin embargo, su escondite cerca del pantano no sirvió de mucho, su familia fue encontrada gracias a una denuncia de los no magos sobre su familia, donde decían que eran seguidores de la llamada _Ciencia de las Brujas_.

Estamos hablando de los años mil cuatrocientos cincuenta hasta mil setecientos cincuenta, en la que se dio la mayor persecución de brujas a lo largo de la vieja Britania.

Muchas familias de magos lograron escapar, algunas otras no. Solo bastó un simple rumor para que la familia Slytherin fuera buscada y torturada por la Santa Inquisición de los no magos, Salazar logró escapar gracias a que una serpiente que había adoptado como mascota personal, algo que su sucesor, Lord Voldemort haría también; le avisó sobre la búsqueda de su familia.

Utilizando la Legeremancia, logró enterarse de lo que harían con su familia. La tortura. Los torturarían hasta sacarles la verdad aunque fuera falsa sobre su origen mágico.

Entonces se dio cuenta que para los no magos, la magia ya no era un don como lo creían en los tiempos de Merlín y Morgana; ahora era un delito para ellos y serian perseguidos hasta la muerte.

Salazar no pudo ni quiso esconderse de aquellos que lo buscaban con desesperación para juzgarlo en un proceso público en masa. Salazar luchó contra aquellos que lo querían llamar hereje y terminar con su vida, así que luchó hasta su adultez incesantemente contra los llamados sacerdotes de la Iglesia no mágica.

Con el tiempo, Slytherin fue reconocido como un mago de renombre entre la comunidad mágica que ayudó a algunos magos a defenderse de las persecuciones. Se había vuelto un sobreviviente y logró la auto preservación, una cualidad que es importante dentro de la casa Slytherin.

Salazar había estado en medio de batallas, búsquedas y casi al borde de la muerte durante diez años, la mayor parte de su vida la constituía un mar de aventuras, pero era por ayudar a esos magos que no debían ser torturados solo por su ascendencia mágica.

Cuando tenía la edad de treinta años, viajó al pueblo de Hogsmeade, un lugar que, gracias a su ubicación en lo alto de una montaña, no tuvo presencia de soldados de la Iglesia durante los años de la persecución de brujas.

Le habían contado la historia de que cerca de ese pueblo, se encontraba un Bosque Encantado, el que se encuentra cerca de los terrenos del colegio, lo único que quería Salazar eran más aventuras, el tiempo de paz había llegado por fin a Britania y muchas familias estaban a salvo.

Dentro de ese bosque conoció a un mago de nombre Godric Gryffindor, que provenía de una región mágica llamada _Valle de Godric_, ese chico que aparentaba su misma edad, era un mago de sangre pura al igual que él, que de la misma forma su espíritu aventurero, lo había llevado hasta ese bosque con tal de explorarlo un poco.

Fue así como Godric y Salazar se hicieron amigos casi al instante.

Los primeros meses después de comenzar su amistad, Godric le comentó a Salazar sobre una idea que le había dicho su padre durante su viaje a África cuando escapaban de la cacería de brujas y el cual era su sueño.

Crear una escuela de magia donde enseñar a los jóvenes magos, idea que Salazar aceptó de buena gana.

Según el libro _Historia de Hogwarts_, tras esa idea, se unieron a ellos dos muchachas brujas. Rowena Ravenclaw, dueña de una excelsa belleza y gran inteligencia, y Helga Hufflepuff, una mujer humilde, inteligente y desinteresada.

Así nació Hogwarts y sus cuatro casas que todos en el mundo mágico conocemos, sin embargo, los problemas comenzaban para Salazar Slytherin dentro del colegio.

Entonces, es aquí donde la historia se trastorna y nadie conoce. Es en este momento donde la historia de la fundación del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería así como la de sus fundadores, da un giro y se esconde del mundo y de las generaciones que les siguieron.

Se le considera a Salazar Slytherin un mago tenebroso y a los que han pertenecido a su casa también, pero el hecho de su pasado, de su historia, se ha mantenido en el olvido y no se habla de ella.

El bien y el mal no son cualidades absolutas, sino relativas. Un acto puede ser malo o bueno según el impacto que cause, por lo que no puede ser medido por reglas de conductas abstractas.

Calificar las acciones de Salazar de un modo negativo para la escuela fue algo que los fundadores pudieron evitar en lugar de señalarlo y mirar sus errores antes que sus aciertos.

Los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts eran seres humanos, con virtudes y defectos, con habilidades y aptitudes grandiosas, pero lo que debe ser rescatable dentro de esta historia es que no sólo Slytherin fue selectivo con sus estudiantes, también lo fueron Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor.

La nobleza del corazón, una inteligencia sin límites, son cualidades difíciles de encontrar, es cierto, y más dentro de este mundo que poco a poco está cayendo dentro de las redes del mundo no mágico y de intereses particulares sobre el bien en conjunto.

Fue error de Slytherin seleccionar en base al estatus de sangre, dividir a los alumnos en cuanto a sangre pura, sangre mestiza o hijos de muggles, pues una disputa entre ellos es inevitable, pero también debemos reconocer el esfuerzo de un joven Salazar Slytherin, quien, a diferencia de sus compañeros, vivió en carne propia la persecución de los magos a causa del miedo a lo desconocido de los no magos.

Salazar Slytherin, desde las sombras, se daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo no sólo su autoridad como fundador del colegio, sino también a un amigo que compartía puntos de vista con Rowena Ravenclaw y se estaba alejando de él, y que poco a poco, estaba siendo excluido del colegio.

No olvidemos que Salazar era muy hábil en Legeremancia y podía darse cuenta de los planes que manejaban Rowena y Godric para el colegio. Las leyendas nos cuentan sobre algunas demandas que pedía Gryffindor para el colegio, pero nunca mencionan qué clase de demandas.

¿Fueron acaso las peticiones de Godric lo que estaba haciendo que Salazar decidiera irse del colegio?

Muchos historiadores, incluso el libro _Historia de Hogwarts_ lo menciona, quienes saben sobre la verdadera disputa entre los fundadores han muerto y esa historia ha quedado solo en leyendas contadas dentro de las paredes del colegio.

La verdad sobre la exclusión de Slytherin sobre los alumnos de sangre mestiza e hijos de muggles fue una razón tan simple y llana que no lograron entender y que, la historia de la magia nunca nos contó.

Fue durante la Edad Media, cuando sucedió el holocausto de los magos y brujas en Inglaterra, muchos de ellos murieron ahogados, en la horca o en la hoguera, tan solo por practicar lo que para ellos en esos tiempos era un don, la magia.

Salazar Slytherin no huyó de Britania para escapar, ayudó a otras familias a hacerlo, combatió con las fuerzas militares de los muggles y logró sobrevivir.

Porque su propia familia fue arrestada y torturada cuando tenía tan solo quince años y abrió los ojos ante la realidad que tenía enfrente. Y si no hubiera logrado sobrevivir, habría tenido el mismo destino que muchos magos y brujas de su tiempo,

Desconfianza. Eso fue todo. Fue la propia desconfianza de Salazar la que provocó la disputa por el miedo a que una persecución se volviera a realizar.

Un mago no puede entender lo que sucede en la mente de otro mago, puede intuirlo, pero esa intuición solo crearía falsas ilusiones de una realidad que se piensa es la mejor.

Slytherin dejó su lugar en el colegio y dejó su propio legado en el lugar que consideraba su hogar. Muchos magos oscuros buscaron hacerse con la limpieza del mundo mágico, un ideal mal entendido por sus estudiantes y por aquellos que creían en la pureza de sangre.

Su defensa fue su _Cámara de los Secretos_, donde se encontraba un basilisco que tan solo su heredero podría controlar, esa cámara no ha sido abierta de nuevo, pero algo de secreto debe tener adentro, más que el basilisco.

Aquellos secretos escondidos bajo el castillo, algo que nadie ha podido identificar que puede ser, pero pronto la verdad sale a la luz.

La casa de Slytherin es la más temida de todas, sus oscuras historias la delatan, pero sus estudiantes sopesan los pros y las contras de una situación especifica antes de tomar una decisión, pero uno de sus defectos es la pureza de sangre, la importancia que se le da a las opiniones de sus miembros que a cualquier prueba del linaje de los alumnos.

Por miles de años, la rivalidad entre las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor ha prevalecido, por la pureza de sangre, por la amistad rota entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Lo que no se sabe y se oculta es que dentro de los registros de ambas casas existen magos que no son sangre pura, aunque en Slytherin sean pocos en comparación con Gryffindor, por lo que la rivalidad que han llevado durante años no está plenamente justificada.

Eternos combatientes en quidditch y en la Copa de las Casas, estas casas no han sido amigos de la otra, pero sus excepciones existen, un juego de competencia y rivalidad entre estudiantes, eso es lo que es.

Porque cuando se disponen a unirse, pueden ser un gran equipo junto a las otras casas del colegio.

El concepto del tiempo es algo que será lo primero que se desvanece, es como tratar de encontrar algo que se oculta de nuestra propia percepción. No hay nada que mantenga con el tiempo el ojo humano que llama y rechaza lo que alguna vez algo fue, será y es.

¿La historia de Salazar Slytherin es una percepción equivocada que nunca podrá sustituirse?

Si es así algún día será libre y no se mantendrá en el olvido, permanecerá por siempre.

_**Diario El Profeta, Mitos y Realidades de los Cuatro Fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Reportaje realizado por Gabriel Gramont, Reino Unido, 2018.**_


End file.
